justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Choice Is Yours
|artist = Darius Dante Van Dijk |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic August 16, 2015 (NOW) May 6, 2017 (JDU) Community Remix January 8, 2016 (JDU) January 14, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = /Red (JDU 2017) |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = Yellow |pictos = 92 |dura = 3:09 |nowc = TheChoice TheChoiceCMU (Community Remix) |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/7_H5MjEr-9/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = William Domiquin }}"The Choice Is Yours" by Darius Dante Van Dijk is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a young adult man. He wears a red backward cap, black framed sunglasses, a red sweater with dark red stripes, a white shirt underneath the sweater, black capris, and red and white sneakers. His hat and sweater change colors accordingly; these colors include green, black, and silver. Background The background is a multi-colored void that constantly changes color to red, grey, black, and green. There are many other animated elements, such as clones of the coach, half cut lemons, bulbs, waves, lyrics of the song, rockets, cameras, and many more. The background also has fizzy and bubbly animation in accordance with the product placement. Occasionally, the coach appears in the background in a different color scheme than the coach the player is following. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms up. Gold Move 2: Similar to Gold Move 1, but shaking with your hips. Thechoice gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Thechoice gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Thechoice gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Thechoice gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups The Choice Is Yours appears in the following Mashup: *''This Is How We Do'' *''Cheap Thrills'' (Sunglasses) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia * This is the third song promoted by Coca-Cola, after The World is Ours and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). It is followed by Taste The Feeling. ** This is the first of them to instantly be available to every region, including the United States and Canada. * This is the third song to make its debut in , after Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) and India Waale. * This is one of the several coaches to follow the lyrics (when "Clap my hands, stomp my feet" is sung the coach does the same). This also occurs in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)’s Campfire dance. * The song has replaced Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) as the first free Coca-Cola song in the free menu. * The line "Your smile like a crown" is misinterpreted as "Your smile just like a crown". * The dancer's sweater and hat change colors numerous times. These colors are red, silver, black, and green (which resembles Coca-Cola). They and some elements of the background are made to represent classic Coke, Diet Coke, Coke Zero, and Coke Life respectively. ** Also, they are referenced in one of the song's lyrics: "Choose from zero, green, red or light". * This is the first song from to not require a pass to be playable on . The second is Drop the Mambo and the third is Chiwawa, both of which were free for a brief period of time. * This song's Community Remix contest is the first one to be interrupted and renewed later. * This is one of the several non-Unlimited tracks on to not be part of a Dance Quest. * On seventh-gen consoles, the album background is mirrored. * As of March 10th, 2016, this song was replaced by Taste The Feeling as the free song on . * After the song was replaced by Taste The Feeling on , the song was unlockable with Mojo Coins for a short period of time. However, it later became a VIP/ Song Pack exclusive a day later. **Also, there is a glitch on . When browsing through the song selection menu, there is no VIP symbol on the menu square, but there is one on the phone. Plus, it says you can purchase it with Mojo Coins when you actually cannot. *The song's Community Remix square has two different versions, one of each being used in and ; in the square, the coach image that's being used is the coach selection image, while on the square, the coach image from the Classic square is used. **As of April 21st, 2016, now uses the version of the square. * Along with I Gotta Feeling, the Community Remix's square was in poor quality on . However, the square was updated to be in high quality on April 15th, 2016. Gallery Game Files TheChoiceSqu.png|''The Choice Is Yours'' TheChoiceCMU Cover Phone.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours'' (Community Remix) (Old square) Thechoicecmu.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours'' (Community Remix) ( /Updated square) Thechoice cover albumcoach.png| album coach Thechoice cover albumbkg.png| album background thechoice banner bkg.png| menu banner thechoice map bkg.png| map background thechoice_cover@2x.jpg| cover TheChoice_Cover_1024.png| cover 280.png|Avatar 200280.png|Golden avatar 300280.png|Diamond avatar 484.png|Community Remix's avatar ( ) 200484.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300484.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar The choice pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Thechoice_jdnow_menu_old.png|''The Choice Is Yours'' on the menu (Outdated) 19420530 1437801202966531 5723781347202411845 n.jpg|Community Remix only appears for 7th Gen on Xbox 360 Thechoice menu.png|''The Choice Is Yours'' on the menu Thechoice load.png| loading screen Thechoice coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Xzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.png|All colors of the dancer's sweater and cap TheChoicebackground.png|Background tciy old gen flipped background error.png|The flipped background error that appears in the seventh-generation versions of TheChoice CR header.jpg|Community Remix header Videos Official Audio The Choice Is Yours (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers The Choice Is Yours - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Choice Is Yours - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance Now - The Choice Is Yours 5* Just Dance 2016 - The Choice Is Yours - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - The Choice Is Yours - 5 Stars (Superstar) Just Dance 2018 - The Choice Is Yours The Choice Is Yours - Just Dance 2019 'Community Remix' The Choice Is Yours - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 The Choice Is Yours (Community Remix) - Just Dance Now Extraction Just Dance Now NOGUI The Choice Is Yours References Site Navigation it:The Choice Is Yourses:The Choice Is Yours Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:William Domiquin Category:Removed from Just Dance Now